


Keeping them Safe

by Steel_Magnolia14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is Not Forgotten, Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Coming In Pants, Coming in Diapers, Dark John, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, John won't let his boys grow up, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Naive Adam Milligan, Naive Dean Winchester, Naive Sam Winchester, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Protective John Winchester, Protective Siblings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam Winchester in Diapers, Sibling Incest, Switch Adam Milligan, Switch Dean Winchester, Top John Winchester, Underage Sex, Vibrators, possesive john, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steel_Magnolia14/pseuds/Steel_Magnolia14
Summary: After Mary dies John can’t bear the thought of ever losing his babies and so he goes to the bunker he inherited from his father; and decides the only way to keep them safe forever is to ensure they never leave. John also is finally able to give in to his darkest desires.





	Keeping them Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I Do Not Own Supernatural
> 
> So this is a different timeline than in Canon things may be more modernized to fit the story. John is also going to be a much more loving and caring father as inappropriate it may be. Please keep in mind when I write the stories they are fiction and I don't agree with everything a character says or does. I don't approve of rape or underage sex this is just a part of the story. Enjoy!

John has always thought inappropriate things about his little boys but he usually was able to push them aside by having extra sex with Mary. After Mary was killed in the fire John didn’t know what to do he was stuck with two little boys who needed his protection against a powerful demon. Luckily he had his hunting and men of letters training to fall back on. After his father was almost killed by the hell knight Abaddon he decided for his own protection that John should be brought into the life much earlier. John was an amazing men of letters he did many great things for their organization especially after John met Bobby Singer and got trained as a hunter.

John used his training as a man of letters and his training as a hunter to take down the british men of letters after hearing whispers of them planning to take over america. Eventually all the Men of letter died out except for John who by then wanted to settle down with Mary. Since John was the only one left the bunker was now under his ownership, so he decided that was the safest place place for his boys.

When John got to the bunker he immediately went about strengthening the wards. The first thing were the Anti demon wards he needed to ensure that absolutely no demons would be to get in a 10 mile radius of the bunker. He set up fences all around the property that had both demon traps and angel wards on them he wasn’t one hundred percent convinced that angels existed but better be safe than sorry he would trust no one except himself with his babies protection. He also found a spell that would ensure that no one except for those with winchester blood would be able to enter the property. 

After all the wards and protection spells were done he set about making the bunker a comfortable home for his boys. He knocked down a few walls to make the bedrooms bigger, and decorated perfectly them to his liking. When Mary was alive she preferred to live frugally in a simple home that was big enough to raise two boys. Now however he could use all the money he and his father had accumulated by gambling and the money they took from the british men of letters. He decorated deans room with a cars theme he had an Impala shaped bed frame that he intended to update every year to fit deans growth spurts, he also put superhero posters all over the room. 

As for sam's room John decided to go with a more girly enchanted forest theme he has always seen his baby boy as feminine. He had ordered a giant tree that he could fit inside sammy’s room it had drawers and cupboards on it for some of Sammy’s baby things. Along the roots of the tree there was a giant round pink and frilly crib it was big enough that Sammy would be able to sleep comfortably in it for the rest of his life no matter how big he grew.

John was doing whatever it took to make his boys feel loved and comfortable they both deserved to be spoiled after losing their mother in such a traumatic way. John also wanted to ensure that the boys loved the bunker because he intended to lock them away in there for the rest of their lives no one deserved to get near his beautiful sweet and innocent boys. So John took special care in turning the bunker into the perfect home. He had ensured the playroom was filled with the best toys, and a tv that had netflix so the boys could watch their kid shows. 

Since Mary was no longer around to help John control his urges he knew it was only a matter of time that he gave into them so he thought he might as well embrace it. After slipping half of a sleeping pill into his boys milk and putting them in their beds for naptime. He went online and started shopping for things to suit his needs. The first things he bought were anal plugs and vibratorsin different sizes he planned on Dean taking his cock and when little Sammy was ready John wanted him to take Dean’s cocklet. Having something constantly in their little holes will have them begging for cock. He also bought some enemas online his boys will be taking them at least twice a week. He talked a hunter doctor of his into giving a muscle degeneration drug he planned on giving Sammy this in small doses he wanted his baby to be able to crawl around still but he didn’t want him able to walk. He also wasn't planning on ever potty training Sammy the more he relied on John and Dean the less he’ll think about leaving.

He set up plenty of of video cameras inside the bunker and all around the property he made sure that there were plenty hidden in his boys rooms to capture all angles. This was John's new life and he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked this I don't plan on this story being apart of a series like the Perfect Pack or Paradise Island but I might change my mind. I plan on the boys being pretty isolated their only interactions being with John and each other. Please give me constructive criticism and feel free to give ideas for the story I can't promise I'll incorporate all of them but I will seriously think about them. Also about updates I hope to update Paradise Island and The Perfect Pack around next week I write every single day so hopefully the new chapters will be done by then fingers crossed!


End file.
